Who Knew it Would be You
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: After disaster strikes the Gotokuji residence, Miyako has to live with another family. She longs to be with her family again but, someone makes her forget all of her troubles and to let her live without worry.
1. The Disaster

Chapter 1

The Disaster

**Note both the girls and the boys have no powers what so ever and they're juniors so the girls are 16 and the guys are 17. **

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Hello Miyako-sama" some boy waves to me.

"Hello" I smile at him and he goes red.

"Miyako-chan you're so lucky all of the guys here admire you so much" My friend Momoko says as we walk home from school.

"I don't see how you can stand it, all the guys bothering you" my other friend Kaoru says.

"Oh my gawd, look the three princes are coming" a girl screams. Momoko jumps out of her seat to get a good look at them.

"God, those fan girls they're so loud" Kaoru says and I giggled.

"Oh come on Kaoru, we all know you like Hitoshi" Momoko says looking back and then goes back to get in the front of the crowd.

Kaoru goes red "I do not like him" she growled.

"Well, you said that you'll only guy that can beat you at soccer and he's the only guy that ever has" Momoko says coming back to us after giving up on trying to get in the front.

"No, I didn't" she says and stomps off angrily. "Besides what's so great about them?"

"Are you kidding not only are they the most athletic and smartest guys in our school but they're the hottest" Momoko says with stars in her eyes. I have to agree with her on that I think to myself. Out of the three princes I think I would have to go with Haru I smile to myself.

"You also forgot to include that they're the school's biggest playboys" Kaoru says and we walk our usual ways to our houses together. We see smoke in the sky "what do you think that is" Momoko says.

"A fire, duh" Kaoru says and we continue walking. I finally realize where the smoke is coming. "Hey, Miyako isn't that-" Kaoru says but I was now running as fast as I could to my home.

"No" I screamed fighting through the crowd if strangers. "My grandmother's in there let me save her please" I cried tears stated to blur my vision.

"Don't worry miss we'll save her" a fire fighter said to me. I looked at our house covered in flames.

"We've found her" someone yelled.

"Excuse me" I yelled trying again to get through the crowd to my grandmother.

I found her, she was on a stretcher, her clothes were singed, her face covered in ash, burns were all over her body, and there was a mask over her face to help her breath. "Will she be all right" I asked between my sobs.

"She's alright but she will have to be staying in the hospital for some time she breathed in to much smoke" a man said as we entered the ambulance.

We went straight to the hospital and my grandmother went into the ER. They wouldn't let me go in with her so I stayed outside in the lobby. My phone began to vibrate I looked at the caller ID it said it was my dad.

"Daddy" I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster, he barely calls.

"Darling are you alright? How about your grandmother" he said.

"We're both fine but grandma's going to have to stay in the hospital for a long time" I said.

"Thank goodness you're alright, me and your mother were so worried" he said.

"Daddy will you and mom be coming home now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry darling that's actually why I called you one of my old friends said that they saw what happened and they would love to take you in" he said with enthusiasm.

"Oh" I say.

"Darling please don't be sad you know both me and your mother would be there if we could" he says trying to cheer me up but, it doesn't it just makes me more mad that they can't be here for me or my grandmother.

"I know, I know" I say in annoyance.

"That's my girl" he says not noticing the annoyance in my voice. "The people who will be taking care of you will be there shortly to pick you up. Goodbye darling don't forget that me and mommy love you so very much" he says and then hangs up. I sigh to myself why do I have to live with strangers for whoever knows how long. I take one last glance at my grandmother and leave tears running down my cheek that I quickly wipe away.

"You're Miyako-san, right?" says a woman with dark brown locks, light brown eyes with golden flecks, she had freckles on her face, and was very tall coming up to me.

"Yes I am" I say and then she hugs me which shocks me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened but, me and my family will be here if you need us and we'll be there to take care of you" she says pulling away with a huge smile on her face. "Now come on dear, we should be getting home now" she says walking to the car.

"Miyako, I'm sure you'll love our house. I hope you can make yourself at home. I have three boys of my own but, they're no fun to be around. I'm so excited I've always wanted a daughter" she says.

I nod my head. "Um, miss what's your name" I say awkwardly.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget to say my name, I'm Lily Jones. You can just call me Lily though" she says. "Oh look we're here" she says pulling up to a white mansion.

"Boys come out and greet Miyako" Lily says when we enter through the door.

Quickly three figures come down the stairs and bow their heads. When they lift their heads I realize who they are the three princes. "You" they all say at the same time.

"You guys know each other?" Lily says.

"Yeah, she goes to our school" Ichiro says.

"At least we don't have to worry about her being ugly" Hitoshi says with a grin looking at me but, Haru slaps the back of his head.

"Please excuse him, he may make remarks like that" Haru says with a smile and puts his hand out. I shake it "Haru" he says.

"Miyako" I say with a nervous smile.

"I already know who you are" he says.

"Ok, you guys go get ready for dinner. I'm going to take Miyako to her room" Lily says taking my hand. She leads me up the stairs and through a couple of hallways, This house is even bigger than I thought. "Well, this is your room" she says and opens my door. It was blue and looked like a princess's room. I went in and saw Octi as well as a few of my other belongings.

"The firefighters brought a few of your things that managed to survive the fire. Do you like your room?" She says.

"I love it" I say twirling around.

"Thank goodness, I only had a short period of time to put it all together. Well, dinner is ready come down when you want" she says.

"Actually Miss Lily I don't feel like eating is it okay if I can just go to sleep" I say.

"Oh, sure it's been a rough day for you after all, good night" she says and then leaves. I go to turn off the lights and curl up into my bed holding Octi. I cried myself to sleep that night wishing my parents would come and take me with them to wherever they go for business.

* * *

**There isn't that many fan fics about Boomer and Miyako only 58 (when I searched the two characters) it's very sad in my opinion… Anyways I hope you all enjoy! **


	2. Will Things Ever Change?

Chapter 2  
Will things ever change?

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Where am I?" I murmur. I look around, I remember the scene of yesterday replaying in my head.

I fall back into my bed. "I don't want to go to school" I say picking up Octi. "I wish you were real sometimes" pressing him up to my chest. I should go to school grandma wouldn't like me being a quitter I think to myself.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I chirp.

"Morning, princess" Hitoshi says with a grin. "You need any help getting changed" I blush bright.

"Ow" he says, I see a finger appear on his ear.

"I'm sorry, Miyako-san, our mother sent him up to wake you but I knew he would do something if I didn't come" Haru says offering a smile his fingers still pinching on Hitoshi's ear.

"I'm right here you know" Hitoshi says growling trying to get Haru's finger off of his ear.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready you can change first if you want" he says ignoring Hitoshi. "Come on, Hitoshi I think we should go get ready for school" Haru says glaring down at Hitoshi who gulps and Haru drags him away by the ear.

I sweat drop who knew the three princes could act like that. I look at myself in my mirror and scream. D-did I look like this when they woke me up. I look at my red puffy eyes from crying, my hair in tangles without my curlers, and my wrinkled clothes that I slept in. I put my hands up to my face to cover it. So embarrassing I think to myself.

I guess I'll have to curl my hair with an iron. I change into my spare blue uniform and head to the bathroom. I first wash my face, brush my hair, put it up in two pigtails, and I begin to curl my hair. I walk out and put on my white knee high socks. Ok if I go out this way and then here I think to myself. I go downstairs "Congratulations you didn't get lost" Ichiro says with a grin.

"Yeah" I say shyly coming down the stairs.

"Boys make sure that Miyako gets to school safely" Lily says.

I get one of the waffles and pour myself some milk. I eat the breakfast I miss grandma so much every breakfast I've ever had was made by her I thing sadly. "Shouldn't you guys be getting to school" Lily says glancing up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Are we going to walk there?" I ask as I play with my food.

"It's to far to walk there we're going to drive" Hitoshi answers me.

"Mom's right we should be going now" Haru says as he finishes his food.

"Ok, goodbye Miss Lily" I wave goodbye.

"Have fun" she says and gives me a smile.

"Come on princess let's go" Hitoshi says putting out his hand I hesitate for a second but before I could take it Haru hits his brother.

"We're going to be late stop your flirting" he says and I turn red. How embarrassing I think to myself.

We go to the car and it wasn't that long of a drive only 7 minutes.

"Look the prince's" I hear girls whisper when we get out of the car.

"And they're with the school's princess" others say. All around us are people gossiping. I never knew that they were this popular they must get sick of it at times.

"Hey, Miyako-San are you alright I saw what happened" a girl with black hair tinted purple, purple eyes, and had a guitar or base case on her back; I think her name was Alice, approached us. She was said to get into fights at her old school but here she's the rocker chick.

"I'm fine" I say quietly.

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered her" another girl whispers coming up to her. She's so pretty she had warm chocolate colored eyes, she was tan, and had dark brown locks. I also heard that she was known as the other princess of the school if I could only remember her name.

"But, she doesn't look fine I can tell by her body language and even someone like you could tell" a third girl comes up. She had wavy platinum hair, her eyes were the color of a vanilla, and she had the body of a runner. I believe her name was Sachiko she was known as the school's psychic Momoko once went to a fortune telling of her's and her fortune came true.

"We're sorry for bothering you Miyako-San" the other girl says and drags Alice away.

"Well, then" Ichiro says watching the girls go.

"Let us walk you to your class" Haru offered with a smile.

"You don't have to" I say.

"No it's fine we can walk you there" Hitoshi says.

"It would be nice to meet some of your friends in case they were to ever come over" Ichiro says. Still in the hallways people continue to gossip probably coming up with the most ridiculous of stories. The rumors have probably went all over the school by now and then it hits me. What will Kaoru and Momoko think I panic.

"Here we are" I say and open the sliding door to my homeroom. First I see both of the shocked Momoko starts to realize who's right in front of her so she turns starstruck.

"Hey there cutie" Hitoshi says sliding next to Kaoru.

"You're invading my bubble" she says crossing her arms.

"Don't act like that babe" he says slyly.

"I think you need an ego check" she says and leaves him walking up to me. "Miyako, you ok?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking" I say giving her a fake cheerful smile. I shouldn't worry them about my problems.

"How about your grandmother?"

"She's in the hospital" I say my voice filled with sadness that I wanted to keep in.

"I'm sure she's going to be alright" Kaoru said reassuring me and patting my shoulder. She looks back at Momoko who's still in awe.

"Did your parents come back to take care of you?" Kaoru asks.

"No actually their house" I say quietly pointing at the boys.

"You're what!" She shouts and people turn around and give her a weird look.

I put my finger to my lip "Kaoru shh, people might here you" I say.

She walks up the guys "if you do anything to Miyako than I will take care of you personally" she says cracking her knuckles.

"You shouldn't talk to the princes like that" a girl says and Hitoshi smirks.

"Why thank you for defending us beautiful princess" he says then takes her hand and kisses her knuckles the girl turns tomato red.

"Bye Miyako we'll take you home after school" Haru whispers to me and they leave.

"You're so lucky" Momoko says.

"When did you wake up from your state of shock?" Kaoru asks.

"A while ago but back to the point Miyako you certainly scored big" Momoko says her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, yeah so what if she's able to live with the guys."

"What if? Kaoru this is huge I'll probably get to finally talk to prince Ichiro."

"If you can actually get the words out" Kaoru counters and Momoko starts to turn red.

Ring ring ring

"That's the bell everyone let's begin the lesson" the teacher says.

* * *

**After School...**

"Hey Miyako I came to pick you up" Haru says.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem" he says and we walk through the halls.

"I heard that she's living with the princes" a girl says.

"Really do you think she's doing something with them" another girl says.

"Like _it_?" The other says.

"Yeah, she seems so slutty, why else would anyone pay attention to her especially all her fan boys" the girl says. Don't they know I can hear them, their words hurt so much. Do they not like something about me I wonder what I did wrong. Is what I did wrong one of the reasons why Daddy and Mommy not want to come home to me.

"Hey Haru I think I'll walk home" I say to him.

"It's way too far to walk home" he says taking my wrist.

"No it's fine" I say and get out of his hold and run outside. Once I leave tears start to run down my cheek. Blinding my vision when I finally open my eyes I see that I'm downtown.

"Hey little girl don't cry" a strange man says he was with a few other men.

"Yeah come have some fun with us" another says.

"No I have to go home" I say.

"I don't think so" another says and grabs me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me a while to start the second chapter I was still trying to figure out the plot (that I somewhat have planned out). Anyways a shout out to guest BubsBommerlover for reminding me to start the second chapter and for my first review on this story! **


	3. Comfort was What I Needed

Chapter 3

Comfort was What I Needed

"I don't think so ugly" I hear someone scream it was Alice. The guy that held my wrist let go.

"You might want to close your eyes" the girl from before says.

"Ok I'm finished, what sickos I hate these type of people" Alice says wiping her hands.

"Looks like your prediction was right, witch girl" the girl says.

"Please don't call me that" Sachiko says with a sigh.

"Hey, Miyako-San are you okay?" Alice asks.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Alice" I say.

"You can just call me Ali and that's Mari and Sachiko" she points to them as she says their names. So that's her name.

"It's rude to point" Sachiko says.

"What is up with you and manners are you even a teenager?" Mari says and Sachiko rolls her eyes.

"Stick to the plan we came here for a reason" Ali says.

"Why are you shouting out orders I thought we made it clear that I was the leader" Mari says but Ali just ignores her and put her ear buds in.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot Miyako-San you remember Taka-chan yes?" Sachiko says coming next to me.

"Yes" it felt like someone had just opened up old wounds. He died just last year ago it because his surgery didn't go right. It was so sad I stayed there at his grave weeping all day and the whole week I cried myself to sleep.

"Well, I'm his cousin and he wanted me to give you this stone. It has magical properties to make one forget of their troubles" she says placing in my hands a dark purple stone no bigger than the size of my palm. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, I usually am able to find people so fast by their aura."

"Aura?" I say.

"Yes when he described you but he had to tell me your personality because you see I'm blind but I see people by their auras the way he described you I thought I would see a cheerful color of sky blue but all I see is stormy grey color" she says sadly.

"And we think we know why" Mari says. Ali comes up closer to me and holds both of my hands.  
"I know that after all the trouble of yesterday finally unlocked all that sadness that you've been keeping in for some time right and you're still trying to keep it in right?" Sachiko says.

"You don't have to I went through something similar to what you're going through and it truly isn't healthy" Ali says her voice wasn't full of pity it was of comfort which is what I wanted. "You want a shoulder to cry on right?" She asks and i nod slowly. She gives me a smile.

"I'm here" I hear a male voice say, it was Haru. He gave me a reassuring smile and opened his arms I hesitated for a moment but all the other girls nodded their heads.

And everything from the day Daddy and Mommy flooded out as I run into Haru's arms that comfort me. I always thought that people had pitied me but is this is what everyone wanted to do to comfort me I think to myself.

"It's okay Miyako I'll always be here for you" he whispers into my ear and gives me a tight squeeze.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short but, it seemed better that way. Thank you for reading my story ^^.**


	4. So much for love

**Note: Hey guys it's been a while huh? Anyways in this chapter it has my friend's O.C. Kyoko and Nexa. Crown172 owns Nexa and DreamerImagination owns Kyoko. Now onto the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"These low lives don't deserve to live" Haru says looking over the guys who tried to hurt me and he cracks his knuckles.

"Haru-senpai please don't do anything I think they've learned their lesson" I say touching his arm.

"But Miyako-san what if they go after someone else?" he says looking at me. He's so perfect, why did I think something like that? Could I possibly be falling in love with him I thought my heart wouldn't beat again for anyone other than Takaaki- senpai.

"Don't worry Ouji, we've got this covered" Mari says winking at him while giving him a thumbs up. (Ouji- prince)

"Yes I do believe the Legendary Killer Bee will take care of them" Sachiko says with a sweet smile.

"Please don't call me that" Alice says with a sigh.

"Okay we'll be off then, come on Miyako let's get you home" he says picking me up princess style.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stutter and a blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"But, you seem so distressed because you're all red" Haru says looking at me with concern. I looked back at the other girls both Alice and Sachiko were sweat dropping but, Mari was giving me a thumbs up.

"Umm, ok then" I say quietly clinging to his chest.

**15 minutes later…**

"Good you're home" Hiroshi says to me when we both come through the front door.

"Butch what are you th-?" Haru asks but, Hiroshi pushes him into a closet and uses a hatch to lock it. "Let me out, I'm going to kill you when I get out" Haru says banging on the other side of the door.

"Is he-" I say pointing at the closet door.

"He'll be fine don't worry now as for that girl with the green eyes could you give me her number?" Hiroshi says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"W-why?" I stutter. Kaoru did seem really bothered by him should I?

"Because she's umm, she seemed like someone I'd like to get along with" he says.

"Oh, ok then" I say and then type in her number after I finish I hear this boom sound.

"I'm going to kill you Hiroshi but, before I do that" Haru says coming into the room glowering at Hiroshi and then comes over to me and sweeps me off my feet. "I have to take Miyako-san to her room.

"Thank you" I say after we finally get to my room.

"No problem and next time you have a problem like that at school than you can always call on me" he says and then leans down to kiss me on my forehead. "Have a goodnight sleep" he says waving goodbye. What was that? I think to myself and then put my hand on my forehead. Could he possibly like? Then all kinds of thoughts filled my head and then I finally drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day… In Gym Outside 10 minutes left… (being super specific are we?)**

"Kyoko we should really be cleaning up" A girl with light brown eyes and hair that went down to her knees said to another girl with navy blue eyes and reddish brownish hair tied into two pigtails with dark blue ribbon that went down to her lower back.

"Yeah yeah just let me have one more kick and then we'll go Nexa" the other girl calls back and then the girl kicks the soccer ball that happens to hit me in the face and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch" I say and automatically my hands go to my nose.

"Kyoko look what you did" the girl named Nexa says and then ran up to me and the other girl follows.

"Oh god, that looked like it hurt are you ok?" the girl named Kyoko says looking at me and helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say and then I take my hands away from my nose.

"You are not okay, let's go take you to the washing area and the we'll take you to the nurse" Nexa says leading us away.

"I'm really really sorry" Kyoko says.

"It's ok just next time watch where you kick the ball" I say giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah okay" she says with a blush.

"It's a shame that we had to meet like this but, I'm Nexa and that's Kyoko" Nexa says and then points at Kyoko.

"Yeah it is and I 'm Miyako it's really nice to meet both of you" I say and then go to the fountain and splash my face with some cold water to get off the dried blood.

"Okay now let's go to the nurse" Kyoko says and we all head over.

"Haru-kun have you thought about what I told you" I hear a feminine voice say and I stop and take a quick peek.

"Hey Miyako whatcha up to?" Kyoko says and then takes a look in the room.

"Yes I have-"

"That's great" a girl says she had long blond hair tied up into two pigtails, she wore a black mini skirt and fishnets underneath, a light blue top that showed her belly, and wore black heels.

"What are you two doing? You're peeping?" Nexa says and both Kyoko and I put our index finger to our lips to shush her. "I don't think it's right" she says but comes near us anyways.

When I go back to look Haru and the girl were kissing and it wasn't a sweet passionate kiss I would see in the movies. It was a disgusting lustful one and not wanting to see anymore I dashed away and I blocked everything out. Even the calls off those girls I just met. That kiss slowly replayed in my mind over and over and then a new thought came to mind. So much for love said that cold hearted girl once again taking over my mind.


	5. Girl's Day

Chapter 6

Girl's Day

'I told you he didn't like you he only wanted a game to play' the cold hearted girl says. I always listened to her but, I don't know anymore I really know what to listen to.

"That's not true" I say to myself that only makes her smirk.

'Then why don't you just go and confess to him see how much he cares about you then because as soon as you do I bet he'll toss you out like last week's jimmy choos' she says. I didn't want to answer her I was too afraid to. What if she was right? Maybe, my biggest fear is myself?

"Miyako!" I hear both Kaoru and Momoko shout. Now that I think about maybe I should just let my love remain with Takaaki I think to myself as I pull out the stone.

"There you are" Kaoru says and behind her was Momoko who was panting.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask giving them a questioning look.

"We heard what happened from your new friends and well, we want to make you forget. Also I'm giving up on those princes if that's what they're like" Momoko says giving me a confident look.

"You guys found her" Mari says with everyone else behind her.

"I told you to follow me I knew where she would have been" Sachiko says.

"You're blind!" Mari shouts.

"I still knew where she was" Sachiko says.

"Hey why don't we all go out and have some fun to forget about this whole mess" Nexa suggests looking at me.

"That'd be fun" I say with a cheerful smile which I actually meant. This seems like the perfect way to forget about today. "But, where would we go?"

"To the mall" Momoko says cheerfully.

"Why the mall?" Both Kauru and Kyoko groan.

"Because it's Miyako's favorite place" Momoko answers.

"And afterwards we'll go to Mari's house so you don't have to worry about seeing the princes" Ali says and we all nod in agreement.

"We should probably be going back to our classes now" I say and they all sweat drop.

"We should just ditch" Kaoru says and yawns.

"No way my perfect attendance" I say and all my new and old friends laugh. We all walk on our way to our classes and then both Kaoru and Kyoko hook their arms through mine and run. "W-where are we going?"

"We're just telling you are special plans for Haru since Nexa would probably scold us" Kyoko says with a grin.

"Don't forget about Momoko she'd scold us too" Kaoru says.

"W-what are you going to do?" I ask.

"It's a secret" they both say winking at me.

"Then why did you drag me all the way here?" I say with a sweat drop.

"We're asking for your permission" Kaoru says.

"Umm, it's not like he meant to hurt my feelings" I say.

"So what he should have known about your feelings for him" Kyoko says.

"But," I start

"No buts, we're definitely going to do it now" Kaoru says her eyes shining.

"Just don't hurt him" I say.

"We're going to hurt him that's what a fight's about" Kyoko says.

**After school at the mall...**

"You look so cute Miyako!" Momoko, Mari, and Nexa gush.

"Th-thank you" I stutter. So embarrassing.

"You're definitely getting that for the party tonight" Mari says with a smile.

"There's going to be a party?" Momoko asks.

"Yeah I made sure that it was exclusive too I'm only inviting kids from other schools so that way we all don't have to worry about having to see anyone" Mari says with a grin.

"'But, what about the sleepover I'm sure we all don't want to clean up afterward" Nexa asks.

"We're going to do it at my daddy's summer house" Mari answers. "Now let's go find the other and have them pick out some clothes." We went and paid for my dress and went to find the girls and on the way we saw Haru who was with another girl.

"How many girls does that dude date" Mari says and then covers her mouth.

"Mari!" both Momoko and Nexa shout.

"It's fine" I say giving them a fake smile. It hurts a little in my chest but, as soon as I manage to forget about him the better. But, it's going to be a bit hard since I live with him.

"Kaoru, Kyoko, Ali come on it's time to pick out some outfits for you guys" Momoko says.

"And Miyako's going to pick it out" Mari says in a sing song voice.

"Fine as long as we don't have to wear a skirt" both Kaoru and Kyoko say.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

I have to admit picking out their outfits did take my mind of Haru also we would be going swimming later so it gave me a bit more of a challenge which was fun. Momoko wore a see through white shirt, underneath was a pink and white striped string bikini, with denim shorts, tan sole flip flops with pink straps, and pink and silver bracelets.

Kaoru wore black khakis, with a green halter top styled bikini that had white faded stars, over it was a black vest with one green stripe going down both her sides, and green ankle high converse.

Ali wore an open button down that was plaid with different shades of purple, under it was a purple strap bikini with a black butterfly over her heart, she wore dark denim capris, and lavender colored converse.

Mari wore a brown halter top, for bottoms I just wore a bottom of one of my bathing suits with a brown cover up that was tied around my waist, roman sandals, and gold bracelets.

Kyoko wore a navy blue extra-large t-shirt that hung on her, you could see her black and navy blue bikini, she had black denim shorts on, and dark blue sandals.

Sachiko wore another one of her Lolita gothic dresses.

Nexa wore a tank top that said boys stink, underneath was a new swimsuit, light denim blue shorts, yellow ankle high converse, and bracelets.

And I wore a light blue sundress, underneath a swimsuit, with chunky jewelry, and medium high heels.

"See isn't this nice" Mari says gesturing around her.

"Yeah it is" I say with a smile.

"Hey I'm going to go get ready to play on stage ok" Ali says leaving us.

"Me and Kyoko are going to throw someone inside the pool" Kaoru says with a grin and walks off with Kyoko.

"And me and Sachiko are going to make sure they don't" Nexa says aggravated.

"So many cute boys" Momoko squeals and runs off.

"Hmm, well, she's right there are a lot of stud muffins think you'll be able to be fine by yourself right?" Mari asks and I nod my head. Ali was up on stage and with other people with instruments.

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

The music began to fade away and there was this guy with red hair and green eyes came up to me. "Hey there would you like to come upstairs with me so we can talk?" he asks with a smile.

"Umm, I don't think I should but, thank you for the offer" I say and then look back at the band still playing.

"C'mon it would be fun" he says draping his arm over my shoulder.

* * *

**Cosmic: Sorry to stop here but, I decided to sorry. Don't forget to review. Also could everyone please go check out my profile to vote on my poll ^^**


	6. New Sides and People

Chapter 6

New Sides and People

"No really I'm fine" I say trying to shrug off his shoulder but, it didn't work. I still heard Ali singing in the background.

"Listen here I know what you did to my friends and what I happen to have heard is your Haru's girl those two little things aren't the greatest for you so I suggest that you come with me before things have to turn ugly" he whispers into my ear which sends chills down my spine.

"W-what do you mean" I stutter avoiding his eyes that were boring into mine.

"Haru just happened to cheated on me with my girlfriend and I'm thinking why don't I get some revenge on him by stealing his girlfriends virginity now let's go" he says tugging on me.

"NO WAY! LET GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs and I bite him.

"Damn bitch" he says and tightens his grip on me. That's when the music stops.

"Let her go now" Ali growls her eyes changing from gold back to lavender it looked like she was fighting something inside of her until her eyes made their choice by changing to gold. Ali's appearance then changed her hair became shorter with blond highlights and the purple on her clothing became gold and yellow. "This is going to be so much fun" she then says her voice seemed to change as well and on her face was a sadistic smile.

"Listen to her" I hear Nexa say and out of nowhere a golden sword appears in her hand.

"Miyako!"Kaoru and Kyoko scream and then Momoko and Mari follow behind them.

"This isn't going to be good" Sachiko says her palms facing me so I could see her tattoos of the all seeing eyes on both of her hands.

"Don't come any closer" the boy says and I hear a metallic click.

"He has a gun" I hear a girl scream and all around us was chaos. How did this even happen? If mommy and daddy never left me this would have never happened!I think to myself and then begin to sob heavily.

"Hachi don't even think about it" I hear Sachiko say and Ali grunts.

"He's going to hurt her either way!" Ali says to Sachiko.

"I don't give a fuck her life is in danger and you know I have to protect her for Takaaki's sake. Even you have to have an amount of respect you heartless bitch" Sachiko says coldly and Ali sighs. What's going on why is she calling Ali Hachi?

"Seer you know what I was made for. For the spilling of blood by the punks" Ali says with a smirk while addressing Sachiko who wavers for a second fear flashing on her face.

"Grab her Nexa" Sachiko commands and Nexa listens and she shifts forms into a wolf. Is hell breaking loose?

"Fine then" Ali says and begins to wrestle with the wolf.

"What the hell is going on!" the guy screams and all of a sudden he lets go of me and falls back.

"H-haru" I say and he smiles at me.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you" he says kneeling down to kiss my knuckles. _Does he not realize the scene that's going on around him?_

"Prince Ichiro!" Momoko says in delight and her eyes turn to hearts. So much for giving up on him.

"Let go of her Alice" A boy with dark brown hair spiked to his left side with a dark purple beanie on his head with dark purple eyes. He held Ali/Hachi who was holding Nexa in her wolf form but, at the same time biting Ali's right arm.

"Nexa release" a boy with long black hair held in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Hey there" Ichiro says nudging Kaoru who growled at him which made him laugh.

"Looks like you've guys been through a pretty rough day" a boy with dark reddish brown hair and navy blue eyes says.

"You have no idea" I mutter and Haru gives me a questioning look which I pretend I didn't see.

"How did you guys even get here I made so sure that no one from school would know we were coming" Mari says.

"I informed them" a boy with dark brown locks says coming into view.

"Hopeless romantic" Mari says coldly.

"Slut" the boy with curly hair counters. You could pretty much see the sparks when they stared at each other.

"Finally" the boy with the beanie says as Ali/Hachi collapses in his arms and finally releases Nexa. Her wound though looked like it was really deep.

"Hey there, what did I miss?" A boy with platinum blond hair cropped short with black eyes.

"Well, Ali's sister came out and it all went downhill from then on and you're right Ichiro we should go to your house thank you for taking us in" Sachiko says with a smile.

"How'd you- wait aren't you the witch?" he asks confused.

"Yes she is, isn't she amazing?" Momoko says her eyes twinkling.

"Is it ok that they can all stay over?" I ask. I really wanted to go to Mari's instead of being stuck with Haru.

"It should be fine our parents will be out on their 'date' for a few nights so you should all be fine staying over" Haru says.

"But, there's one thing if those guys stay over then we'll all have to go two for a room. Boy and girl preferable" Hiroshi says with a smirk.

* * *

**Cosmic: I was hoping to have this one to be the last one but, I guess not… Anyways I know you're wondering about Hachi and Ali; they're twins one raised as a punk the other lived with only her aunt. One day Ali was hit with a black beam on an anniversary day of her parents death and she welcomed Hachi with open arms. If you want more info on this you can read ****So This is Love?**** I think might next chapter will be my last but, then again I might extend it. I guess we'll see what happens.**


	7. So This is it?

Chapter 7: So is This it?

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

We all managed to fit into Mari's car, but we were all pushed tightly together, I couldn't even breathe that's how bad it was and I swear someone tooted in there, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. I had suggested that some of us go into a taxi, but no one had any money. What a predicament!

Once we went in no one was home. The boys said that Mrs. Lily had to go out on a business retreat and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon so as long as we're able to skedaddle out of there before she came then we would all be fine without any punishments.

"So how are we going to set this up exactly?" Kaoru asks crossing her arms as she scowled at Hitoshi. I don't really blame her for scowling at him and giving him the dirty eye he was hitting on her all night. Along with Hiroshi toward Kyoko.

"Well, I was thinking since we could just go with the person who corresponds to our own colors" Ichiro says eyeing Momoko who blushes a deep shade of red.

"B-but" I stutter trying to let my voice be heard.

"Is there anything wrong" Haru says giving me a look of pure innocence, the one I had instantly fallen in love with him for. Darn it, you can't do that when I have a crush on you, but I'm trying so hard to hate you.

"N-never mind" I say crossing my arm so I could rub my arms. I hate it so much how my chest always tightens up around him can't I just not be in love?

"Are you sure you're fine" Nexa asks giving me a worrisome face and I nod. Not only that, but I'm worrying others around me. Why can't I be left alone where no one can see all of my scars from my broken hearts?

"Miyako come walk with me for a second please out in the garden?" Sachiko asks giving me a warm smile as she held out her hand.

"How did you know we had a garden?" Ichiro asks and Sachiko gives him a knowing smile. "Oh, right psychic" he says and she nods.

"So shall we?" she asks and I nod taking her hand and we head out the back to the garden. "I know that you really don't hate Haru as much as you think you do" she says. I already know that is she trying to make a point or something? "And there's a high chance that he's in love with you" she says and I gasp clutching my heart which had accelerated as soon as she finished.

"Don't be so surprised you're a beautiful young lady, but you don't accept yourself and al your flaws" she says stopping to look into my eyes. You would think her eyes would be blank because she's blind, but they looked as if they were full of knowledge and joy her eyes are so beautiful. "You know there's a saying that goes around 'you can't love anyone else until you've learned to love yourself" she says continuing our walk.

"But how am I to do that so many things have happened and I've done some things that I regret" I say finally speaking up and she gives me a gentle smile.

"We all have, but sit hear" she says gesturing to a bench. It's so weird how she's able to do that. "Now close your eyes and I want you to think of everything up to this point that you've regretted doing and I promise you that I'll have you accept what you've done so you can move on" she says her voice gentle as ever. I do as I was told and old memories flood my mind each one made my gut fall. I felt something cold against my forehead and my mind was blasted with a pure light. There was a flutter in my chest as I began to accept them, accept my parents for being gone, and everything else. It felt as if I was being re-born and anew.

"So how do you feel?" Sachiko asks taking my hand to pull me up.

"I feel amazing" I say. It's true I've never felt so peaceful before.

"Good, now can I ask you for a favor" Sachiko asks as she twirled me.

"Yeah anything" I say with a smile.

"Ask Boomer what happened in the classroom and who that girl was in the mall" Sachiko says with a knowing smile.

"H-how did you know that?" I stutter in amazement.

"Psy-chic" she says stretching the syllables.

"Oh, right so that's it" I ask and she nods. If she asks me this there must be a special reason for it.

"Now go ask him and have a wonderful night" she says giving me a gentle shove forward. I turn back and give her a smile and make my way up to my room. Haru was already there changing taking off his shirt and I blush slightly.

"Hey Miyako" he says looking at me as he lifts it over his head and moves his hand over to a clean shirt.

"Hi" I say avoiding his gaze.

"You've been ignoring lately Miyako" he says and I feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck.

"No I haven't" I say softly and I feel his arms wrapping around me. This isn't right did he do this to those girls? "Let go of me!" I shout forcing his arms off of me. "Is this what you did to those other girls if so forget it!" I scream as soon as I force him off of me I bolt out of the door.

"Miyako!" he shouts chasing after me. Tears began to blur my eyes and I felt myself slowing down. He was able to grab my writ and pulled me into a hug. "What are you talking about?" he asks pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I saw you with both those girls one in the classroom the other in the mall" I say sobbig. I couldn't even pull away from him I'm so weak.

"Miyako you've got it all wrong" he says and I look up he was smiling at me. "That girl forced a kiss on me and the other she's my cousin" he says as he wipes my tears away.

"So you don't like them?" I ask my cheeks aflame because of my embarrassment.

"No I actually only like you, scratch that I think I'm in love with you" he says blushing.

"I l-love you too" I say and I pull him into a deep kiss.

"Miyako promise me one thing?" he asks and I nod.

"Stand by my side always" he asks and I answer him with a kiss and I smile to myself. Who knew I would ever find someone like him?

* * *

**Sylvie: I know it's the last one and it was uber short, but I thought that would be enough. So this is now my third story finished I hope you all enjoyed because I've had a lot of fun writing this! (I just donated my hair now it's uber short (well for me))**


End file.
